Secret Passions
by kitkat123
Summary: NEW CHAPTER COMING SOON!Heero makes a deadly mistake that has cost the life of a best friend. He is planing on leaving this world to pay for It. So how does falling for Duo fit into his plans?
1. Beautiful day to die

Secret Passions Chapter 1.  
  
I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING!!!!!!!!!!! Happy don't sue me, I said it, however much I would like it to be true, I still don't own it, Yet. I plan on it though. Count on me owning it. Someday ***Sighs, knowing very well that wont come true.***  
  
Um. Lets see. For now its Pg-13 because of later chapters. I might have to raise it to R later on. But that all depends if anyone is reading my fanfic -I highly doubt anyone would read mine though. Warning.- 1 & 2, 3 & 4, 5 & ?-( don't know yet) pairings  
  
Beautiful day to die  
  
The preacher finished by saying she will be missed by all very much just as a single tear slides down the cheek of a strong, cold, reserved boy no older than 20. The shorthaired boys' normally emotionless eyes, now dancing with tears and pain, watch as a best friend is lowered down, inch- by-inch, until fully six feet under, wishing it would have ended different. Cursing himself for not knowing about the intruder, for not stopping him from shooting her. Had he not been so distracted by a certain American, he would have seen the assassin, and he could have stopped him. She died because he has an infatuation with someone he has never even met and doesn't no he is alive. He realized his emotion must have been showing through as smaller, angelic blonde put a comforting hand on his shoulder. But he didn't care anymore; he had caused the death of one of his best friends. A tall boy stood by the blondes' side, arm around his waist, and face vacant of emotion with the exception when he looks at the blonde, then his eyes are dancing with love. The Chinese boy stands silent against a tree, taking every thing in, showing no emotion. Knowing he can't take anymore of this, the short boy bends down and takes a hand full of earth and drops it onto the casket signaling to the others to go ahead and cover it. Almost silently he says "I miss you 'lena, soon we'll be together. Soon, very soon I'll pay for my mistake." With this he turns around and begins walking back to his apartment hoping he'll make it before he breaks down completely. Ready to end this life of misery as soon as he takes care of one last thing.  
  
Deep in thought he doesn't see the braided American and walks right into him. Thus knocking both back a step and rudely jerking him out of his thoughts.  
  
" You..because of yo..." He stopped, knowing the American he doesn't even knows name would have no idea what he was talking about. So he just muttered his apologies and started to move on, wishing he had run into him before all this happened.  
  
"Don't I know you? I think I do from somewhere You look familiar. Maybe I saw you at the ball last night. That was really sad what happened don't you think". The American asked the Japanese boy. Knowing full well who he was. Just trying to start a conversation with him. He was Lady Relena's personal guard. 'Baka, Baka, I am a baka He must be upset about her and here I am probing him with questions.  
  
The Japanese boy just looked at him "I really am not in a talking mood at the moment. If you want to talk, you will have to wait a while because I'm leaving this God forsaken place. Good Bye. Whatever your name is" And with that he walked away. More upset than ever. 'Lena's gone and now strangers are asking me 20 questions. Ok so he's not so much a stranger. At least I look familiar. Wait, shut up. You shouldn't be thinking that, not after you killed your best friend.' Autumn was present all the way home, trees changing color, leaves falling, swirling around and around. He notices how beautiful it is and mutters to himself sadly "What a beautiful day to die."  
**Hope you liked it. Review and tell me what you think. This first chap is short but I will post Chap. 2 Sunday. So you just got to wait till tomorrow. 


	2. Break Down

Secret Passions Chapter 2.  
  
I can't always be The rock that you see When the nights get too long And I just can't go on  
  
A loud ring broke Heero out of his thoughts. He was laying on the couch, trying to decide how to do it. Gun, poison, over dose. Hell, make it all of them. After he figured out the code, he was gone. That damn puzzle, it had been perplexing him for months. Another ring and he was up off the couch and picking up the phone.  
  
"Hello" As usual, he had on his perfect solder face. His voice showing none of the emotion he was feeling and using as few words as humanly possible.  
  
"Hello, Heero, this is Quatre, I was just, well.. Are you ok? I know this is hard for you. It's hard for every one. I really don't think you should be alone right now. Trowa and Wufei are here. I think you should come too."  
  
"....."  
  
"Heero, are you there? I really must insist that you come. I'm taking this as a yes. Your plane ticket is in the mail. Oh, and we are in my summerhouse. Ok. I know you don't want to talk, so I will see you in 2 days. I expect yo-."  
  
Heero interrupted him with a -screw-you-I-am-not-going-to-your-damn- summerhouse- "NO I wont be here anyways" and a click of the phone. He ripped it off the wall and through it across the room at the picture of him and Relena when they had gone the ball last year. The enraged boy walked over to the frame and did something he hadn't done in a long, long time- collapsed to the floor and cried. He sat on his knees with his head in his hands for hours until he could cry no more and went to sleep, on the floor, with the shattered frame in front of him.  
  
*** (At Quatre summer house)  
  
Quatre sat in his room with phone in hand ready to call Heero. The blonde boy was wondering how he was ever going to get Heero to come. He knew how stubborn he can be. He took a deep breath and dialed. Ring....Ring....  
  
"Hello" answered a cold emotionless voice as was the way the perfect soldier talked most of the time.  
  
"Hello, Heero, this is Quatre, I was just, well.. Are you ok? I know this is hard for you. It's hard for every one. I really don't think you should be alone right now. Trowa and Wufei are here. I think you should come too." He waited for Heeros answer.  
  
"....."  
  
Quatre sighed, as there was none. Trowa came in the room silently and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Heero, are you there? I really must insist that you come. I'm taking this as a yes. Your plane ticket is in the mail. Oh, and we are in my summerhouse. Ok. I know you don't want to talk, so I will see you in 2 days. I expect yo-." He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because he was interrupted with a NO I wont be here anyways and the click of a phone being hung up.  
  
"Quatre are you alright?" Ask his concerned friend. "What's wrong, what did he say" Quatre let out a small worried chuckle. It's ok Trowa; it looks like we will have to go retrieve our friend. I do believe Duo was right when he said he was going to take his life. He said he wouldn't be there. Come, we must hurry. Get Wufei, we may need his help." And with a nod Trowa was out of the room and on his way to find Wufei.  
  
*** 


	3. Dreams

Secret Passions Chapter 3.  
  
Dreams Open the door and come in I'm so glad to see you my friend I don't know how long it has been (Wilson Phillips-You're in love)  
  
9:45pm Final ball of the season.  
  
"Heero, oh, Heero, come down from that balcony and dance with me. You've been up there for over an hour and you haven't seen anyone yet." Heero shot Relena a death glare as she talked to him over their headsets. There was no way he was going to compromise her safety to dance. He knew she had some attraction to him, though he doesn't know why. He didn't want to lead her on either. He knew he could never love someone who prances around in a pink dress like that in that way. For that matter, he'd never had feelings for anyone in a dress. Now he loved her as a friend but that's it.  
  
"Come on Heero, I swear there's not assassins. The wars over, we defeated OZ and besides they would have tried something by now." Relena was now walking towards the balcony. "Heero, please, you're being a party po-" Heero cut her off.  
  
"Relena, shut up! Don't look up here, if there are any assassins they know I'm here now. And you just led them to the part of the room I'm in. Now, please, for your own safety I'm telling you to shut up. I think Quatre is here now. Stay with him while I relocate."  
  
"Fine, were is he?" Relena puffed like a 2 year old. "I'm not searching this accursed ball for him so you just tell me." A tick off Relena snapped.  
  
"He's by the front entrance. I see him from here. Now go!" 'Who is that he's with, I thought he was coming with Trowa. Long brown braid, sunglasses on top of his head, red shirt, blue jacket. Totally informal at a formal ball. No, there was no doubt about it. This was Duo Maxwell; the American Quatre was talking about in his letter. Heero scanned the ball for anyone who might be an assassin, but the braided boy kept ensnaring his eyes. 'He's not bad looking; actually, he's quite good looking. I have to stop this. I can't be thinking this. It's not the time or place. There may be peace right now but that doesn't mean there won't be any assassins. Good, she found Quatre. Hopefully they wont do anything while she's with him. Now were am I going to relocate.' He scanned the room and found the perfect spot. He just had to get there with out being seen. Any smart assassin would take him out before they go for Relena. Pistol in hand he mad a dash down the stairs to the main floor. Turned a corner and was out of sight before anyone saw. There he found the staircase to the second floor and went up the to the empty musicians balcony that overlooked the ball. Standing behind the curtains he was virtually invisible to anyone on the first floor.  
  
"Relena, I'm on the musician balcony, I haven't seen any movement or any signs of assassins. Don't look up here. Give Quatre the head set for a minute, I need to speak to him." 'Where's Duo, I don't know all that much about him, he could be an assassin. I'll have to look for him if Quatre doesn't know. Can't take any chances.' He knew in his heart that wasn't the reason, for some reason he felt this urge to find and talk to the boy.  
  
"Alright, if I must." She turns to Quatre and takes off the small headset. "Here, put this on. Mr. Perfect soldier wishes to speak to you."  
  
"You know, he's going to shoot you one day if you don't stop calling him that. He told you if you're going to call him that at least drop the Mr. part." Quatre said to Relena in a rebuking tone. Relena gets a slightly worried look on her face but it vanishes when she sees Dorothy and starts to walk to her. "Alright, Heero, what is it?"  
  
"Where's Trowa? And is that Duo you walked in with?"  
  
"Trowa should be here in a few minutes, he went to get Wufei. And yes that was Duo; you really are watching everything like a hawk. Come to think of it, he disappeared right before 'Lena got here. Probably off to find food." Quatre said, softly chuckling to himself at how Duo could never get enough food.  
  
"No, I can't see him anywhere. So, how do you know him?" Asks a watchful Heero, taking in all the happenings. The ball was mainly a political get together.  
  
"He is the son of an old friend of the family." Quatre was now getting looks from people because he looked like he was talking to him self.  
  
"Well, I don't see him anywhere. Is he the kind to wander off?"  
  
"Well, in the search for food or to flirt. Yes." Quatre started walking towards Relena and Dorothy.  
  
"Quatre, I see him, he's walking towards the stairs to the second floor. Go get him would you. He wants food, show him were it is." 'I'd rather he ate then flirted with girls Maybe I shouldn't have said anything, at least I could have met him at the top of the stairs an we could talk and may-. Don't think like that Heero. You have to pay atten-'  
  
A pounding at the door brought Heero out of his dream of the ball. 'It seemed so real. Like it was happening all over. What time is it?' He looked at the clock. 3:27. 'Who the hell is at the door at 3 a.m.!' "Shut up, I'm coming." He walks over to the door. As soon as he opens the door in come Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei. "What the hell are you doing here? Its past 3- freaking a.m." Heero shot them all death glares.  
  
"Heero calm down. We just came to get you. A friend said he ran into you today. He said you were talking suicidal, and then on the phone you were the same. I didn't want to take any chances." Quatre walks over to the broken frame and picks it up. "Really, Heero, I know your upset, we all are. You need help. We are taking you back to my house if we have to drag you kicking and punching. My helicopter is waiting on the roof. Trowa, Wufei, get him on board, I'll go pack some clothes." Quatre walked into the bedroom and started to pack.  
  
Heero reached behind his back and pulled his gun out and pointed it right at Wufei's head. "I'm not going anywhere!"  
  
"Yes you are" Answered Wufei calmly. "Put the gun down and don't make us force you."  
  
"Heero, listen to him, make it a lot easier. 'Lena wouldn't want you to kill your self or anyone else." Trowa tried to reason with him.  
  
"No" Was Heero's cool answer. He slowly squeezed the trigger. Wufei didn't move. Trowa's eyes were huge.  
  
"Heero, don't do this." Came a slightly frightened voice from the bedroom. Quatre was standing in the doorway; afraid to move least it makes him shoot.  
  
"Don't worry, no one will be hurt by me tonight or any time ever again .EVER." Heero turned the gun to his own head and continued to squeeze the trigger closer and closer to firing. Seconds before he was going to fire the gun, he stopped; the code he was to crack flashed through his mind. One last thing he was to do, and for which he must stay alive for the time being. Not knowing he was not going through with it Wufei moved faster than he's ever moved before and kicked out Heero's feet from under him and Trowa was behind him in a flash and had him in a choke hold. Heero didn't feel like putting up a struggle.  
  
"Alright, I'll go. Let go of me" 'I guess it doesn't matter were I crack them.' Trowa let go of him and Heero walked into his room to pack his clothes himself.  
  
**** **** 


	4. Drixels Letter

Secret Passions Chapter 4  
  
OK, I need to explain something here. Later in this chapter you will find that one of the gundam pilots is named Drixle- she's my own character. She will be back later on. Duo is not one of the 5-gundam pilots in this version of GundamWing.  
  
I don't wanta think about it, don't wanta think clear Don't analyze what I'm doing here Wanta be impulsive.Reckless And lose myself in your kiss You're giving me a feeling It's a sudden Rush Acting on the moment (Wilson Phillips- Impulsive)  
  
The chopper landed on the pad on the roof of Quatre's summerhouse. The four boys go through a door that leads to a living room of sorts. There is a big screen against the far wall, with 4 big chairs in a semi-circle; they could almost be considered love seats. There was a bar dividing the kitchen off from the living room and a door with swinging doors opposite the T.V. that lead to an enormous training facility. Being so early, Quatre leads them down a hall past all this to the bedroom chambers.  
  
"Heero, you room down the hall to the left. The last bedroom not occupied. Wufei, Trowa, I trust you know were your rooms are." The boys all go to there rooms. Quatre tries to sleep, but being too worried about Heero, can't sleep. He notices that Trowas light is on. He gets up and walks across the hall to Trowas room, knocks on the door.  
"Come in" is Trowas reply. "What's wrong Quatre?" Trowa has taken his shirt off, his chest bare. He walks into his bathroom to wash his face before going to bed.  
  
"I can't sleep. I'm worried about Heero." Quatre sits down on Trowas bed and watches his emotionless face, eyes slowly wandering down to his bare chest. 'If only I could touch him, kiss him it wou-' his thoughts cut off by Trowa speaking. "We all are, but you cant let it bother you this much" Trowa walked out of the bathroom to sit in a chair across from Quatre. 'I wish I had the guts to make a move, he's sitting on my bed for Gods sake.'  
  
Remembering the broken picture frame he asks, "Trowa, do you know Heero was crying? Sometime after he hung up on me and before we got there."  
  
"Mr. Perfect soldier? How did you come by that piece of knowledge? You don't have Heero's place bugged do you?" he asked in a joking tone.  
  
"No, I wouldn't invade his privacy like that. I have more respe-"He was cut off by Trowa.  
  
"You're just saying that because you didn't think of it. How do you know he was crying anyways?" Trowa actually let a small smile slip, nothing more than a twitch of the lips at seeing his angle so taken aback.  
  
"Did you look at the broken picture frame?"  
  
"The one of Heero and Relena, no, not really, I just noticed it had been broken."  
  
"Well, it was smeared were he had cried on it. Unless he dripped water over it I would say he cried himself to sleep over it."  
  
"He hurts Quatre. He just lost his best friend, and ...well.I think that they were" He stopped, not sure how Quatre would like him saying something they both denied so earnestly. " Well you know she was in love with him. I think he felt the same."  
  
"But they both denied it. If they say they don't then I think we should believe them." 'Heero isn't the only thing bothering me, why did you put your arm around me at the funeral. Were you just trying to comfort me.' He looked in his eyes, emotionless as always. Why wont you let it show how you feel about anything my love.  
  
" They just wouldn't admit it"  
  
"He almost lost it at the funeral, he looked ready to die there, Mr. Perfect soldier let a tear slip, I don't think you caught that did you?" Quatre had just remembered this.  
  
"I guess that just proves Mr. Perfect soldier is human." 'That's only part of the reason he is here, on my bed, he's worried about Heero, but, he's looking at me like, like he wants me. Its now or never.' Trowa gets up and moves to the bed beside Quatre. "You can't dwell on it"  
  
'If he gets much closer, I think I might lose control and kiss him' Quatre thought this right as Trowa took Quatres hands in his.  
  
"Don't think about it tonight." 'Its now or never, now or never, NOW!' Trowa leans in to kiss his blonde beauty on the cheek.  
  
'He just kissed me on the cheek. I don't want him to think I came in here because I wanted to.' "But I'm still worried about him, if he really wants to die, can we really stop him. I'm not so sure."  
  
Trowa stands up, pulling Quatre to his feet. He wraps his arms around him, pulling him close. In his ear he says, "We will just have to try harder."  
  
"Alright, we will worry tomorrow, tonight, or rather this morning we sleep."  
  
"Well," Trowa kisses his forehead. "I kinda hoped we could do something else" He started to leave butterfly kisses on his eyelids, cheeks, and neck.  
  
"Oh" Quatre smiled, kissing him on the neck, the cheek, then on the lips.  
  
****  
  
"Heero, you room down the hall to the left. The last bedroom not occupied. Wufei, Trowa, I trust you know were your rooms are." Heero walks to his room, shuts the door, puts his bags in the closet. 'I'll unpack tomorrow.' And collapses onto his bed. 'Now, for the damn code' the "puzzle" was a letter, that, as far as he knew, only he had received the day before they had defeated Oz. Heero opened up his laptop, and read the letter again.  
  
Heero Huy If you are reading this, I have self-destructed my gundam. This is set to be sent only in the case I self-destruct. I am sure that after the war, to prevent it again you will send the Gundams to the sun. That's fine, but be sure, those are not all. There was a sixth suit you never new of, a sixth gundam pilot that was never capable of the discipline we Gundams have, he was too care free. His training was terminated. And he was made to promise to take the secret to the grave. I don't know why, but I think that you should keep this to yourself. Think about it. Six Gundams make more sense. I found out that the location and identity of the sixth gundam was in a code I never saw the need to figure completely. I pass this to you because we surely need the help, even if he isn't the ideal gundam. That's really sexist of me to assume that the sixth gundam is a man considering me. Attached is the code.  
  
Drixel P.s. If you are reading this I am most surly dead. Make sure that Wufei knows I love him.  
  
HHDDaabbeeDDD111aa11144445aa11FFFFFFccLLLLLaa333aa11HHkk1111  
  
Heero entered the code/puzzle into the computer and let it run, hoping it would crack the code. He began to drift to sleep. 'Katrina Drixel., what happened to you. You just disappeared after we defeated Oz. Wufei took it so hard, never thought the guy could fall so hard for a girl, even you.'  
  
**** **** 


	5. Dreams again

Secret Passions Chapter 5 Dreams again  
  
By your side by your side day and night  
  
I will be always  
  
There's a place in my heart in my heart  
  
Just for you always  
  
I ain't going nowhere Martina McBride  
  
10 pm Final ball of the season  
  
"Duo, there you are." Quatre almost missed him. He was heading up the stairs when he got there.  
  
"Oh, Hey Quat, I was just, looking for something to eat." Duo knew he saw through that lie, but he was bored. Tired of this ball. He wanted to go looking around.  
  
"Well, let me show you where it is, follow me. And don't call me Quat" Quatre turned around, making sure he was following, and led him to the food.  
  
"Quatre, leave him there, he looks like he'll stay put for a while. Find Relena, she went outside on the balcony" Came the voice of the ever- watchful Heero. "I'm heading there, but it will take me a minute, go ahead and give her the head set back."  
  
"Ok" Answered Quatre  
  
"Relena" Quatre put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around, startled  
  
"Oh, Quatre, it's you." She sighs, "Quatre, can I tell you something?"  
  
"Of course, but first Heero wanted me to gi-"She cut him off  
  
"You can't tell Heero," She said quickly. In Quatres ear Heeros said quietly to wait to give the head set back. Pretend to shut the set off.  
  
"Let me shut this off" " Ok, what is it" Relena sighed again and looked out at the stars.  
"Its Heero, he's become obsessed with keeping me safe that I fear he's got no life other than watching for some assassin that never comes. I love him to death, but not the kind of love that's romantic. I love him like a brother. I'm sure that's how he feels about me. Like a sister. He doesn't feel romantic love towards girls. I guess he likes guys. But he's always protecting me, he wont ever find that someone who will love him and he will love romantically. And until he does, I have to hide that I have found someone, I don't know how he would react if he knew I was in love with Dorothy. We have to hide it. Quatre, do you think he will react badly if I tell him. I'm scared to."  
  
"Wow, I.that's a lot of worrying, I think you should know he already knows, I didn't-'' "Don't tell her" Heero whispered, "I didn't shut the head set off, he's hear everything you said."  
  
"Let.ME.TALK.TO.HIM." Screamed an enraged Relena. Quatre gave her the headset.  
  
"What a fit for something so innocent as ease dropping, coming princess."  
  
"HEERO HUY, GET DOWN HERE NOW, I WANT TO TALK TO YOU IN PERS- AHHH"  
  
Heero had dropped down from his perch over the balcony, scaring the shit out of Relena.. Relena had tears streaming down her cheeks. "YOU JERK, YOU PIG, BIG JERKY FAT PIG!!"  
  
"Relena, shut up, you're worrying the guests." That shushed her up. She walked past him and into the now silent ballroom.  
  
"I would like to apologize for that episode. Please as you were." She went back to the balcony, this time with Dorothy "Heero, you are dismissed until you get a boyfriend."  
  
"You can't be serious. If I wanted a boyfriend I would get one, the fact I don't want one is why I don't have one. I will not be terminated. You will have to kill me before I leave you unguarded."  
  
"I may just do that." Relena snapped and stalked off. She still had the head set on.  
  
"Relena, I know you didn't mean that, I'm sorry, please forgive me, if I come down and socialize will you forgive me?" Heero asked through the headset. He had gone back to the empty musicians balcony. Relena merely nodded.  
  
'Well at least I will get to talk to Duo now' he thought to himself and made his way to the food, where he was sure to be.  
  
A quiet thump had woken Heero up out of his sleep. 'What was that?' Heero rolled over and turned on his bedside lamp. "Shit!" He had knocked his laptop of the bed in his sleep, 'Damn it, it wont turn on. Well, I don't feel like messing with it right now, I'm tired.' YAWN YAWN 'I'm going to sleep' He laid back down and went off to a dreamless sleep.  
  
****  
  
9:45 a.m. Trowas bedroom  
  
Trowa has just woken up; Quatre curled up in his arms. Trowa slowly opens his eyes, looking down at his blonde beauty with all the love in the world shining through his eyes. 'It wasn't just a dream this time. It really happened.' Trowa kissed the top of his head gently before slipping out of bed and into the bathroom. Thinking about last night and the water running for his shower, he doesn't here Quatre get up. Trowa gets into the shower; the water so hot, mirrors steamed and the room has a thin blanket of steam. Quatre goes into the bathroom, and decides to do something he'd never dared dream of until last night. He disrobes and slips into the shower with Trowa. Trowa, who has his eyes closed and is standing under the showerhead; water running down his rock hard body. He is totally immersed in his thoughts from last night/early morning and doesn't even notice Quatres silent steps.  
  
"Trowa" Quatre tenderly says while placing a hand on his chest.  
  
"Qu-Qu-Quatre" a shocked Trowa stutters out. "I must be losing my touch, I didn't even hear you come in, but since you are here," Trowa smiles mischievously and wraps his arms around him, pulling there naked bodies together, "We might as well have a little fun."  
  
"I think your right" And Quatre kissed his lips ever so gently.  
  
****  
  
An hour later, Duo Maxwell showed up, they are in the living room.  
  
"Well, I came here for one reason, but that can wait" He smiled evilly; there was no way in hell he would pass this up. Quatre in Trowas lap, he couldn't believe it. "So, Quat, do you sit on all your "just friends" like that?"  
  
"Duo, it's Quatre, and you know it. Damn it, I hate "Quat" "  
  
"I know, that's why I do it." He chuckles to himself. "You didn't answer, do you sit on all your "just friends" like that?"  
  
Quatre smiled, "why yes, I do" 'I'll fix him, forgive me Trowa!' He turned to Trowa and kissed him quickly. Wufei was sitting in a chair adjacent, totally oblivious to reality at the moment.  
  
Duo groaned. "Yuck, don't to that in front of me."  
  
"Ahh, Your jealous. It's ok Duo" Quatre gets up and sits on Duos lap and attempts to kiss him on the cheek. Duo stands up, dumping the uncontrollably shaking with laughter Quatre to the floor. Trowa scoops him up, giving Duo a dirty look. "Ohh, Trowa, I was just kidding, I only sit on your lap and kiss you, ok?" He nods and kisses Quatre, he's a little possessive but that's just because he doesn't want to lose what he has dreamed about for the years he has known Quatre.  
  
"What, what is this, when did this happen?" Asks a Wufei who looks like he's about to pass out. Duo starts to laugh.  
  
"Wu-man, what have you been drinking?"  
  
"Ohh, just the usual, oh, and a bottle of wine Drix and I never opened." he just trailed off after that.  
  
"What a laugh this is. Quat on Circus boys lap, Wu-man's dunk, now all we need is Heero out here laughing and telling jokes. Speaking of him. How did it go?  
  
"Well, he tried to shoot me, Wufei, and himself, then decided not to. He's sleeping still."  
  
"He wasn't to happy about coming, but I did notice when I was in his room to pack some clothes for him while you and Wufei were dealing with him, his laptop was open to something you may find interesting." Quatre added, casting out the good mood that had been. "I sent a copy of it to myself. It's a letter from Drixle," Wufei sobered up at that. "She wrote it and set it to be sent only in the case she detonated her gundam. I'm sorry Wufei, but I don't think she is alive. I'll bring up the letter. Follow me to the lab. He led them through the training facility to the lab. There Quatre pulled up the letter in his e-mail box.  
  
Heero Huy  
  
If you are reading this, I have self-destructed my gundam. This is set to be sent only in the case I self-destruct. I am sure that after the war, to prevent it again you will send the Gundams to the sun. That's fine, but be sure, those are not all. There was a sixth suit you never new of, a sixth gundam pilot that was never capable of the discipline we Gundams have, he was too care free. His training was terminated. And he was made to promise to take the secret to the grave. I don't know why, but I think that you should keep this to yourself. Think about it. Six Gundams make more sense. I found out that the location and identity of the sixth gundam was in a code I never saw the need to figure completely. I pass this to you because we surely need the help, even if he isn't the ideal gundam. That's really sexist of me to assume that the sixth gundam is a man considering me. Attached is the code.  
  
Drixel P.s. If you are reading this I am most surly dead. Make sure that Wufei knows I love him.  
  
HHDDaabbeeDDD111aa11144445aa11FFFFFFccLLLLLaa333aa11HHkk1111  
  
After everyone had read the letter, Wufei turned white as snow and walked out.  
  
"Duo, aren't you a whiz at codes, why don't you try this one?, and Quatre, run it through the computer." Duo looked completely blown away.  
  
"Um, yeah, Quatre if you will, well, uh, just send me a copy of this, yeah, thanks gotta go, bye." And he left quickly, but Quatre heard him say "God help the fool" what ever he meant bye that.  
  
**** **** 


	6. Computer Conversation

Secret Passions Chapter 6  
  
9:50 a.m. Heero's room  
  
Heero was woken up with the sound of a shower going. Most people could have slept through the slight sound but Heero's hearing is so finely tuned he was up. 'What time is it' looking at the clock. '10 till.' Looking down he sees the laptop. He picks it up, opening the back. He had knocked lose a wire. He fixed it and ran the code. He didn't even look it up, he'd memorized it the night he had received the letter. A week ago. Drixel had been missing since that night of the ball. 1 month ago yesterday.  
  
HHDDaabbeeDDD111aa11144445aa11FFFFFFccLLLLLaa333aa11HHHeee1111  
  
It only took a minute. 'Why would they make something this important in such an easy code?' he thought to himself. In a matter of minutes the window popped up saying "finish" and "click continue to see product" He started to when he heard the muffled voice of Trowa coming from the shower, saying something to Quatre. 'Finally they've stopped pretending.' He clicked the "Continue" button.  
  
The screen glowing, flashing "Dep Maxwell, USA Chicago"  
  
'Dep? What kind of name is that' he thought to himself. Well, if he can be any help in finding Zech's, that fucking bastard, it's worth a try.' Heero booked his flight to Chicago, then ran a search on Dep Maxwell, then 'Hm Maxwell, I wonder if there is any relation to Duo. Even if there was, no way he could be as close to looking like an angel. No, no one could be as breathe taking as Duo....' And his thoughts trailed on about Duo until the search had come up with 1 match, Dep Lee Maxwell, Top floor Penthouse. 'He sure is doing well.' He booked a room a block away and packed up his things and was gone before anyone noticed. His flight left at noon, from Japan Airlines non stop to O'Hara. 'Sorry Quatre, but if I told you, you would never let me leave. Don't worry about me so much.' By 11:00 a.m. he was at the Airline in Japan, going through security.  
  
"Please step through the metal detector. Place any metals in the tray please. And we will need to search the carry on." The checker motioned to hand over the bag. Heero did, but with a death glare. He walked through the detector and the checker handed over the bag.  
  
"Thank you" said the dreary checker.  
  
Heero boarded the plane, first class. The plane took off and Heero flipped his laptop open and contacted an old friend, Lucrezia Noin, via Instant Message.  
  
Perfect_Soldier: Hello Noin  
  
LcrzNn: Hi Heero, it's been a long time. I'm sorry I missed Relena's funeral, I just couldn't get there.  
  
Perfect_Soldier: I need to ask a favor.  
  
LcrzNn: Ok, shoot  
  
Perfect_Soldier: I need you to have my gun waiting for me at my hotel. I sent it to you this morning; I couldn't bring it on the plane with me.  
  
LcrzNn: anything else  
  
Perfect_Soldier: One other thing. I need to find someone, do you know were Zechs is?  
  
LcrzNn; He hasn't contacted me after the- incident-  
  
Perfect_Soldier: you mean murder.  
  
LcrzNn: Heero, please, you can't believe he meant for it to happen.  
  
Perfect_Soldier: But it did, and if he hadn't tried to kill her, it never would have happened.  
  
LcrzNn: He is in love with her, but she didn't love him in return. She was in love with some else. To make maters worse, he hated him, they were enemies. Heero, I know what that can do to a person.It will drive a person mad one day. If he couldn't have her, why should another man. I truly think he has gone mad. I have to believe that. It's the only way. and Relena died trying to make peace. That's all she ever wanted. Peace, Love..  
  
Perfect_Soldier: HE KILLED HER!!! I don't care the reason, my best friend is dead. A slow painful death. She tried; she tried to live so hard, she fought a harder, more painful battle than you'll ever know. And she won. But he came back, he killed her, he sent his best to do it. How could he not mean to do that?  
  
LcrzNn: Heero, he's crazy, even so, I love him and wouldn't betray him to you for the world. If there is anything else, I will help as long as it doesn't hurt Zechs  
  
Perfect_Soldier: Don't tell the others I've spoken to you. Or where I'm staying.  
  
LcrzNn: Heero, Quatre and the others don't know what you're doing? I don't know if I should not tell them, Trowa said you were suicidal. I know you hurt but don't do that, Relena wouldn't want you too. Just more useless killing.  
  
Perfect_Soldier: I'm not; right now I have some things to take care of. I have to set up a meeting with a stock broker now, so thank you. I'm staying in the Ritz-Carlton Chicago (Don't own it, don't sue me) in the River North area/ Magnificent mile. (Heero is rich in my story. (-) Thankyou Good bye.  
  
LcrzNn: A stock Broker??  
  
We are sorry, Perfect_Soldier has already signed off.  
  
Heero made arrangements to meet Mr. Dep Lee Maxwell. 'I hope he can tell me something, why else would Drix have made sure I get this. He must know something she did. Something about Zechs that will help me finds him, help me bring him down. Relena, I will find him, I promise, and I will find our sister, I know she isn't dead. Her gundam may be destroyed but she's still out there.'  
  
**** **** Next chapter will explain a lot, so if you're confused, just wait, ill have the next chapter up in a few days if I get some reviews. I'm not even sure if anyone is reading this. O well, any questions, you can ask but they will probably be answered in chapter 7. OKAY well time to Review my story now, come on, why are you still reading this. REVIEW or Flame whatever. 


	7. A waste of time?

Hey, I just wanted to thank my reviewers. Its an awesome ego boost to get even one. Im going to have a pic of Drixel, if you want to see it, email me at misskittykat123@yahoo.com and Ill send it as soon as I can.  
  
Kat201: Thanks for reviewing, Im writing and posting as much as I can. Though with school coming up, Im not sure how much time I will have. So thanks for reviewing again! (  
  
kitty98367: I don't know what song you were talking about. Did you mean Angel? If you want to give me the lyrics, I could add them if I think they fit. I've just been looking for the right song/ quote for the chapters. You can feel free to email me them if you want.  
  
Secret Passions Chapter 7  
  
A waist of time? Monday 8:10 a.m. Lobby in Mr. Dep Maxwell's building.  
  
Sometimes it's hard to believe That you're never coming back for me I tried to find you but your were so far away I've had this dream that you would always be on my side I was praying that fate would bring you back to me Someday.Someday.Someday. (Wilson Phillips)  
  
"Hello, and welcome, how may I assist you?" asked a perky receptionist.  
  
"I have an appointment with Mr. Maxwell at 8:15" Heero stated.  
  
"Name please" asked the bubbly girl  
  
"Jet Logan" He gave her a false name, no need for revealing himself as a gundam pilot. After the war, everyone new the names of the 5 gundams, but most didn't know the faces.  
  
Buzz.. "Mr. Maxwell a mister Logan is here to see you. Shall I send him in?" "Yes" came a voice from the box. "You may go in to him. It's the top floor, straight to the back. Big glass office."  
  
Heero turned around to the elevator pushing the up button several times; being impatient he opted to take the stairs. 15 floors later Heero emerges, not showing any signs of just climbing 15 stories in a matter of minutes. He walks straight back through endless rows of cubicles, all full of people. Some working, some sleeping, some just playing basket ball with paper and a wastebasket. Heero walked on until he came upon a huge office, all the walls were glass floor to ceiling. Inside sat Mr. Maxwell. He looks up and motions for Heero to come in.  
  
'This can't be right, he's old, there must be some mistake. This will just be a waste of time.' Heero walks in and shuts the door behind him. 'But wow, he looks like an older version of Duo.'  
  
Mr. Maxwell, a plump old man, around 70 with a long white braid, says, "Sit, please" in a kindly tone.  
  
"Can they hear us?" Heero asks, meaning the employees out side the glass.  
  
"No, this room is completely sound proof."  
  
"Mr. Maxwell, I-" he cuts him off  
  
"Please, call me Dep"  
  
"OK, Dep, and unusual name, where does that come from" 'The more I know, maybe I'll be able to figure out why his was the name of the 6th pilot.'  
  
"Just an old family name"  
  
Heero sits in a chair directly in front of Dep. "Dep, have you ever had any contact with any of the gundams? This is very important."  
  
"No, can't say that I have. Why do you ask? And why ask me? I'm just an old suit."  
  
"You're not lying to me, because I get very angry when I'm lied to." Heero says in a death threat kind of tone.  
  
"No, why would I do that Mr. Logan," He said, unaffected by Heeros menacing tone.  
  
"Well, I received a letter that led me to talk to you. I'm trying to find Zech-- someone, but it seems I've come to the wrong place." ' If this isn't him, I should just leave, but, the resemblance to Dou is incredible.' "But before I leave, do you know a Duo Maxwell, Quatre introduced me to him at the ball and the resemblance between you too is incredible." The old man looked to be coming to a difficult decision before he spoke.  
  
"This letter, it wouldn't have come from a certain lady gundam pilot, now would it?"  
  
"What did you just say, you knew Drix? Why did you lie to me?" Heero was mad, this man, there's more, much more to him than just this kindly, light hearted shell he puts out. He wasn't sure what to expect now.  
  
"And you wouldn't happen to be Heero Huy?"  
  
Heero started to reach for his gun, but remembered Noin was to bring it to him this afternoon. "Old man, I want to know what you know, why did you play stupid with me?"  
  
"Well, anyone could come in here and say they were you, the letter could have been intercepted. I couldn't just go and reveal this information your looking for to just anyone. I had to be absolutely sure. And I am now."  
  
"And how do you know that I am said Heero Huy? I could be anyone, like you stated before."  
  
"Well, I have my ways. Now, do you want the information I have or not?"  
  
"Fine old man, talk" Heero said, after deciding the benefits out weighed the risks to talking to this man.  
  
"OK, first I want you to tell me what happened at the Ball, I've heard stories, but I need to hear it from someone like yourself. Don't leave any detail out either. Start when Relena was heard to be yelling at a Heero Huy. Why she was so mad."  
  
Heero thought about it for a moment, but decided what could it hurt to tell him.  
  
"Well, I had just ease dropped on a conversation between Quatre and Relena. She was of course upset, to put it mildly, very mildly. I agreed to 'mingle' as she put it, with the people, Relena was always worried I didn't have a life, that I was obsessed with protecting her. Now I know I should never have let her have her way. I walk over to be where the food was; I was going to talk to someone who had caught my eye earlier. On my way Trowa arrived with Wufei and Drix. Everyone knew they were very much in love. Which is very surprising to everyone because Wufei was married to Meiran who he loved very much but she died in battle, so he would never love again. But, Drix got through to him. The only problem was that Zechs was madly in love with Drixel.  
  
Drix and Wufei are hand in hand walking to Relena. Trowa heads directly toward Quatre.  
  
"Drix, Wufei, I'm so glad you came." Relena said with a big smile. Dorothy is a few feet from her talking to Zechs. He realizes Drixel is here. With, him. He ignores Dorothy's' rambling and listens into Drix and Relena conversation.  
  
"You know 'Lena, you won't be able to call me Drix this time next year." Drix says with a smile on her face.  
  
Her friends had called her that since they met her. Katrina just didn't seem to fit her then, she wasn't at all girlish during the war, so they called her by her last name Drixel, which got shortened to Drix. But now, she was just as much a girl as Relena, I guess that's what love does to you. Changes you.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Relena, "Why in the world not."  
  
"Because, that wont be my last name anymore" She said with a huge smile, holding up her left hand to show off the ring Wufei had given her just last night. 14 "Track 14" by artist  
  
Relena squealed in happiness for her adoptive sister. "You're getting married to Wufei finally!!"  
  
Zechs lost it completely there; he was in love with Drixel. He had been since he had first laid eyes on her almost 5 years ago at the beginning of the war. What man wouldn't be? She was 5'1", about 90 pounds, long flowing red hair, green eyes, and a beautiful body. She was the sweetest person in the world until you piss her off. But for the past four years, she had been with Wufei. He had suffered through that, barely able to stand it, but this was too much, he had been pushed over the deep end.  
  
Every thing happened within seconds. Zechs turned around pulling out a gun, pointing it straight at Wufei's heart, yelled "DIE!!" every one went silent and Drix was in front of Wufei before he could pull the trigger. Relena jumped in front of Drix, thinking Zechs wouldn't shoot his own sister.  
  
"Move Relena, before I count to 3. I'll shoot. He isn't getting Drix. If I can't have her, he sure as hell won't either." Zechs was yelling this at the top of his lungs.  
  
"I wont let you do this brother, think what would happen, you would start a war, you wont shoot me!!" Relena stands her ground, knowing that if Drix or Wufei is hit, there will be war again, between her brothers' followers and her followers. Praying, she braces herself to get hit  
  
Heero heard this and immediately was running across the room, gun out and ready to shoot, trying to get to Relena, he had completely forgotten about keeping an eye on her and had let them drift across the room, all so he could find Duo and talk to him.  
  
'She will move' "1", so will Drix, "2" I know they would rather live than protect that idiot.' "3" He pulled the trigger just as Heero was within sight of Relena.  
  
"Relena, move!!" Heero screamed, shooting his gun at Zechs, desperately trying to get Relena before the bullet. The bullet hits Relena as Heero dives in front of her, a fraction of a second to late. His bullet hits Zechs in the shoulder, knocking him backwards.  
  
"RELENA" Drix, Heero and Zechs yell in unison. Drix catches Relena, Heero yells to call an ambulance and rips open her dress, exposing the wound, so close to the heart, he was sure she would die. They tried to slow the bleeding down. Zechs, in shock that he just shot his sister, turns and slips through the crowd in the confusion and gets away, still hiding to this day. Dorothy is at Relenas side, holding her hand.  
  
"Hee- Heero, promise me yo- yo-, you will find someone to- to- to love." Relena struggles to get that out.  
  
"Shh, 'Lena, helps coming, you'll be ok," Heero tells her, knowing he was not speaking the truth, the bullet was to close and she was losing a lot of blood.  
  
"Why did you do that 'Lena?" Drix asked in tears. "Why"  
  
"Hey, you ha- ha- get mar- ied" She finally said.  
  
"Dorothy, I lo- lo- I lo-" But she didn't finish before she went comatose, and Dorothy went hysterical.  
  
"Shut up Dorothy, she's just unconscious." Heero said coldly, going hysterical inside the same inside as Dorothy. But he kept his cold mask on, got up and told Drix to look after her until the ambulance arrived. He went off looking for Zechs but he had disappeared.  
  
"So, then the rumors of Relena being shot by her own brother were true, I couldn't believe it unless it was out of the mouth of one that was there and apart of it." Said Dep. "You left something out, the person who caught your eye you were trying to find, what was his name?"  
  
"I'm not going to tell you his na- how did you know it was a guy?" Heero asks, slightly freaked that he would know or even assume that. Heero just recently realized that he was gay.  
  
"I just, guessed, and you just confirmed it. You don't seem the type to like women much."  
  
"."  
  
"Well, what was this boy's name?"  
  
"Duo Maxwell"  
  
"Ah, the same you asked me about I assume."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"OK, get on with the story"  
  
I had just gotten back from looking for Zechs when the paramedics arrived..  
  
**** ****  
  
This is going to be a couple days late because I wont be at my grandmas to post until tomorrow so I won't make you wait on the next chapter. I'll stay up writing it. You people had better appreciate it; it's already 11:26pm. And I drove 8 hours in a car today to get back from Iowa, I was visiting my aunt. I didn't get here until 7:30pm well, review or read the next chappie and review. : ) 


	8. Reliving the past

Secret Passions Chapter 8  
  
Reliving the past  
  
Over and Over, And Over again My Heart is breaking Over and Over And Over again (Wilson Phillips)  
  
The ambulance siren roared, breaking the silence of the night, taking Relena to the hospital. Heero went with her in the ambulance, holding her hand, while they tried to keep her alive until they reach the hospital. Silent tears stream freely down Heeros face.  
  
"Is she going to make it?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"It doesn't look good. But it is possible."  
  
They pulled into the hospital and rushed her off to the ER to remove the bullet.  
  
20 minutes after the ambulance left the ball  
  
Quatre was sitting on a couch with Trowa. Drix was in a loveseat with Wufei, crying into his shoulder. Dorothy was very quiet, and as white as snow in a chair by herself. Heero paced the waiting room, flashing death glares at all the nurses for no reason. He had stopped crying and made the paramedics swear on their lives they would never breathe a word of it to anyone. And Duo, who had come because Quatre had and because after he had seen Heero, he wanted to meet him. Something about him took his breath away, but it wasn't the right time now, he just wanted to watch him. See what he is like. He had said that he wanted food and went to the vending machine, where he could watch Heero without being noticed.  
  
Duo stood by the vending machine, unconsciously playing with the end of his long braid. He watched the stoic boy try to hide his emotions. To anyone not paying attention, you'd never see the pain. But Dou did, he saw it clear as day, and had to fight from going over and comforting Heero.  
  
Relena was out of surgery now, and allowed 2 visitors at a time. They let Dorothy go first by herself. Next, Quatre and Trowa, Wufei and Drix, then Heero was going to go by his self, but Quatre told Duo to go with him. Heero was in so much emotional pain he didn't even realize it was Duo, the reason he had agreed to stop following Relena around to protect her.  
  
'Relena, I'm so sorry' He thought as he took her hand, kissed her check and left. Everyone left but Heero came back every day during visiting hours for the next week while she was in intensive care.  
  
On the 8th day, Relenas status was better, but she was still in a coma. By the 14th day, she was in and out of consciousness. But on the 19th day, she woke up.  
  
19days after the shooting  
  
Heero was sitting beside her bed, asleep finally when she woke up.  
  
'Where am I?' she looks around 'A hospital' She looks to her side and sees Heero slouched down in his chair, 'hm, he's not so perfect, look at him slouch.' Then all at once everything came back and she said  
  
"Heero, Heero, wake up" softly, having not spoke in weeks. "Heero"  
  
Heero slowly woke up to Relena sitting up, fully conscious and aware. He jumped up and hugged her, kissed her check.  
  
"Oh, thank god, I didn't know if you were ever going to get better"  
  
"Oh, Heero, your squishing me"  
  
"Sorry 'Lena" Heero released her.  
  
A nurse comes in asking what is all the commotion and sees Relena is up and rushes to get the doctor.  
  
"Lena, I have to go call the others, I'm going to go get Dorothy, she will be in no state to drive herself. Just don't go stepping in front of any bullets while I'm gone, okay."  
  
"okay Heero" She laughs.  
  
Heero rushes out side where Quatre is in the cockpit of Sandrock. Heero was still obsessed with assassins and with Relena sick in a hospital, he was fearful of an attack. So they took turns standing guard of the Hospital.  
  
"Quatre"  
  
"What's wrong? Is 'Lena ok?"  
  
"She's awake Quatre, awake, you have to call everyone for me please, and I have to go get Dorothy. I wouldn't bother but Relena wants her I know. So bye"  
  
Heero took off towards the warehouse 2 blocks away where they were storing the Gundams at the time. The pilots were going to send them to the sun but in the end deiced it was best to keep them around. He took Wing Zero to go get Dorothy. Might as well scare the shit out of her; tell her she's dead. Hell, have some fun, celebrate; Relena is going to be okay. Oh he wouldn't do that, Relena would have a fit, and she just woke up so he's going to be nice.  
  
"Dorothy, get your ass out here now" Heero said. She came running out to see what was going on.  
  
"What do you want Heero Huy?" She yelled. He opened the cockpit door.  
  
"She woke up, let's go" Dorothy climbed in and they went back to the hospital. By the time they got back everyone was there.  
  
"So Heero, were did the bullet end up hitting, you left that out" the old man interrupted.  
  
"A fourth of an inch to the right and it would have hit her heart."  
  
"Ok, continue"  
  
The 23day  
  
That morning the doctor said Relena could be moved to home, if she promised to take it easy the next day. The doctor said he needed to speak with Relena about something alone. And asked everyone to leave the room. They all went to the café across the street. Out side, Heero had just changed watch with Drixel. Much to Wufei's displeasure. Time seemed to be good, everything carefree again, the watch relaxed.  
  
One of many episodes between Wufei and Drix.  
  
"You will not risk your life anymore, I'll take your watch"  
  
"No, I don't think so Honey, I'll take my own watch, besides, there is no risk, the wars over."  
  
"Don't be so sure"  
  
"Don't be paranoid like Heero"  
  
"I will take your watch, there is no need for you ever to fight again. You just sit here with the other girls and talk and be safe."  
  
"Excuse me, you will not tell me what to do." Wufei starts to stand up and draw his sword. "You draw that damn sword on me and you aren't getting any." She'd squint her eyes evilly and smile.  
  
"Fine, give me a kiss and go" He mumbles something about injustice withholding "it" End episode.  
  
Drixel was just getting into her gundam as Heero had put away his and was walking back to the hospital when there was an enormous blast. (Remember, the watch was relaxed) A mobile suite had just blown the wing Relena was in to pieces. Drixel took off in DarkBeauty(Her gundam) after the mobile Doll. Heero was in Wing Zero next and took off after Drix and the suit.  
  
"There's no way she survived that. No way, I'm going to kill him. IM GOING TO KILL YOU ZECHS." He caught up with them in no time, and was firing at the Doll along with Drixel firing at it. But Zechs had sent his best because they couldn't hit the suit.  
  
"I've never seen a Doll like this before, it's faster then our Gundams."  
  
"Drix, I know, just concentrate on getting it" ' what the hell is happening, why can't I hit it. It looks like a normal doll, but its superior to a gundam.  
  
Out of nowhere there was a second one behind Heero.  
  
"Heero, behind you" He spun around and blasted the doll into billions of pieces. But another Doll landed a hit, taking off his right leg and another knocking out his cameras, making Heero hit his head and bust open. He opens the pit door. Wing Zero falls as something caught his eye and he turned to see 3 more dolls appear, all around Drix, attaching to the Gundam, they've forced the cockpit open and are being very careful not to harm her. The one that blasted the hospital opens and inside he catches a glimpse of Zechs before Drix is pulled in and they take off, all before him, as he lay helpless and bleeding slowly slipping out of consciousness.  
  
"Dou, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I just couldn't stop thinking about you."  
  
"But you don't know me"  
  
"Oh, but I do, I saw you at the ball watching me, I saw you start to come talk to me, I saw you at the hospital, even went with you to see Relena. We knew each other years ago. Remember"  
  
Heero is 6 years old on L1colony. "Dr. J, I want someone to play with." "A soldier does not "Play" a soldier trains. But I will give you an assignment, you might like. You must befriend this boy, get close to him, make him tell you his secrets, learn everything about him, then destroy him."  
  
"Why? Why would I destroy a friend? Dr. J why"  
  
"So you will know why a soldier doesn't have friends, they just get in the way. No, Dou Maxwell is on L2 colony.  
  
"Do you remember Heero, do you remember the little boy you couldn't kill"  
  
"I remember, that cost me 6months in the hole. A padded room in a bigger room, all lights were blocked out. No human contact. They shut the door to the bigger room to give me my food once ever 2 days. I remember that all to well now. I had blocked it out. But don't worry Dr. J, I'll kill Duo now, I will." Heero was talking in his sleep now. "I will not go back to the hole. I'll kill him."  
  
"Heero" "Heero, wake up, it's a nightmare, Heero, wake up"  
  
"Quatre, were is Duo? He was just here."  
  
Quatre have a puzzled look, "Heero, Duo is back in America. Come on, Relena is hurt again, it's real bad."  
  
"She survived" Heero asked stunned. He bandaged his head and got up.  
  
"Barely, she is back in critical care burn unit. In the part of the hospital that is okay. A lot of people died. She's lucky."  
  
"Were is Drixle?" Heero explained to Wufei what happened. He tried to kill Heero but Trowa stopped him.  
  
"It wasn't his fault."  
  
"Fine" Wufei huffed "but I will kill someone if I don't get her back soon."  
  
Relena lay in intensive care burn unit for the next 2 weeks. But in the end she lost the battle. A painfully slow one of life and death.  
  
"The next days consisted of planning and attending Relena's funeral. Then Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei brought me to the summerhouse. And I finally entered the code and that brought me to you. So, Old man, that's what I know, what do you know, I want to hear it all." He was seriously ready to kill the old man for making him relive the past like that so much. It was all still very painful. **** **** Please review!!! Old man talks in the next chappie about what he knows. Don't know when it will be posted though. Within a week or 2. I don't have the Internet so I have to post at my grandmas house. : ( my mother got mad and shut it off. Well review or flame what ever you want to do, I'll answer any questions I can. 


	9. Author Note

Hey, just a quick note to everyone, first thank you for reviewing, If Huy is spelled Yuy, ill try to remember to write it that way. Thanks for pointing that out deadangel.  
  
Second, I have some sad news, my mother grounded me for a month, sneaking out of the house after dark is apparently against the rules. How should I know. Anyways, she knows how important all of you are to me and I don't want to leave you hanging so she said I could post this notice and if I'm good in a week, another chapter. I've got chapters 9-11 done, but she is hid my disk from me so I can't post when I go to my grandmothers. (For anyone who doesn't know, I already lost the internet at home, so I have to post here)  
  
You are wondering, why didn't you just post them now? Well, because my mother is sitting in a chair next to me as we speak, well, as I type. So, hopefully I will be posting soon. Sorry sorry sorry for this.  
  
kitkat 


	10. Enter Duo

Secret Passions Chapter 9 Enter Duo  
  
"Hmm.., what I know, where to start? I guess you want to hear it from the beginning?" Dep Maxwell thought aloud.  
  
"Yes" Said a cold Heero  
  
"Well, I guess this all started on L2. I was visiting my daughter; she had just had a baby, a little boy. Well, when I got there, an organization had taken him." -"BUZZ"- Mr. Maxwell, he is here to see you, would you like me to send him up?" "Yes Greta, please have him come up."  
  
"Sorry, back to what I was saying. Apparently, she had been part of an experiment, but never told they would take her child away. They were in a since, breeding humans for the best traits. Preparing perfect soldiers, much like you. I had contacts that let me know how my grandson was doing. By age 6 he still hadn't responded to training or punishment. They were ready to terminate his training. He was just too happy, carefree, and very undisciplined. Though, they decided to try one last thing. They gave him a low risk mission as a test of sorts. I really don't know much about what it was."  
  
"You haven't answered anything." Heero said standing up, pounding his hands down on the desk in frustration. Knowing that the 'mission' had something to do with his assignment, he realized duo was part of that mission. "Why did the letter have your name in it? What is your connection to all of this?"  
  
"Be patient. I realized that someone should know about the sixth pilot, my grandson. So I went over my options." Dep had become much more serious. "I sent the letter to Drixel because, I felt Quatre and Trowa would get involved and Wufei would ignore it. Drixel was my best bet of doing what I asked. I sent the letter to her at the beginning of the war." Suddenly realizing Heero might like to see the original, "Would you like to letter?" He typed something in on his computer and turned the screen to Heero.  
  
Katrina Drixel,  
  
Hello, you do not know me, and I will stay nameless, but I know something of great importance. As of now, you think there are five gundams and five gundam pilots, wrong. My grandson was one: his training was terminated for being undisciplined and to carefree. As you know all to well, those are not traits of a pilot, as you know. Though, during this war with OZ, I fear you may need more help. I will not give his name, but mine in a simple cod, so anyone who happens to see this will not know my name without a copy of the cod attached. I ask you not to translate it. What you do not know, you cannot tell. Write Heero a letter, explaining about the gundam. Attach the code, and set it to be sent in the event of the self destruction of your gundam. If it comes to that, you truly need help. He is not the 'ideal' pilot, but, none the less, he was trained. Attached is the code.  
  
A friend  
  
"So you wanted me to come to you. That's why your name is there. Then who is the sixth gundam. Is it..." 'Could it be really Duo, they look alike. It's possible.' "Is it Duo?" he asked, excited at the possibility though he didn't let it show.  
  
"Why don't you ask him yourself" a door opened behind Heero, but he didn't move, almost afraid to see who it was.  
  
In walked and angel, or as close as humanly possible. Long chestnut hair, tied back into a braid, violet eyes, breath taking. Blue jeans and a t- shirt slightly snug, just clinging enough to see his slender shape and a smug smile on his face. "Hi-ya Gramps. I need to talk to you in private, could you excuse us please?" He had thought it was Heero Yuy at first, but why would Heero be in America? If it wasn't for the letter, neither would he. Of course, maybe it is him, may be he already figured it out.  
  
"He can stay; I think I know what you want to talk about" Dep told Duo in a serious manner.  
  
Heero turned around slowly, the voice, which of an angel, is angel, his since he was six spoke. Their eyes met, emotions were flooding through both. Love, Hatred, delight, misery, lust and want and so much more. But Heero thought of Relena, and turned around again, all emotion vacant.  
  
"Old man, this is your grandson, the pilot? I need to know why his training was terminated, the exact events that lead to it. Why his gundam is still in existence. And if he or you know anything about Zechs. I'm tired of this goose chase."  
  
"Heero, what are you doing here?" Duo asked, slightly frightened Heero would shoot him. He seemed pretty angry. He also knew full well what he was doing here.  
  
"Duo" Heero said almost longingly. He remembered his mission, the one that had gone on from the age of 6 to 8 years old. Then until he was 13 secretly. The failure, the punishment that had broken him. He remembered it all, Relena, Drixel, About Wufei actually crying. Then the longing was gone, any inkling of love was gone because he had caused so much pain already, and how could he have feelings for anyone, especially Duo? "Tell me, Duo, tell me about the mission. The one that involved me, from the time we were six."  
  
Duo looked to his grandfather for reassurance. His world was beginning to collapsing, he hadn't known that Heero knew he was on a mission. He realized he was part of Heeros misson. That's all he was.  
  
"Well, when I was six, they were ready to end my training. I wouldn't listen, but they decided to try one last thing. A real mission. Get close to someone, become his friend, gain his trust, learn information.  
  
"You are to get close to this boy. This is your last chance to show you can be a pilot. His name is Heero Yuy and he lives on colony L1. **** **** 


End file.
